A New Beginning
by germancutie88
Summary: Eve is a girl looking to start anew. Get away from the mishaps that have plagued her life for the past 5 years. Will meeting the Hybrid change her and make her faith in love be restored? Or will her past come back to haunt her? Will Tyler be willing to open up and love for real or will his insecurities be his doom?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is my first FanFiction. Please review even if you don't think it's any good. I am in no way a great writer but I wanted to attempt a story about Tyler. I think he is a total hottie and needs a little bit more respect. This is definitely A/u. He is still a hybrid. We will see some people from Mystics Falls but not too many. I am really just writing this story as it comes to me. Taking it one chapter at a time. Learning how to get the hang of things. My Inspirations for this chapter has been my India Arie playlist on Pandora. If you have any suggestions at all on how I could improve this story let me know. I am editing this all myself as well so if you see any mistakes that I didn't please let me know. I look forward to hearing from all of you! Thanks so much in advance._**

_Finally_ Eve thought to herself. She had finally made it into New Orleans. She had driven straight from Florida to Nola on a whim. Well not necessarily a whim she had been a few years ago and told herself if she ever had the chance to move here she would. So you can imagine her surprise when a lawyer had tracked her down and said her paternal grandmother mom had died and she had been left a large amount of money, however since her grandmother was also in-fact dead she was the next in line to the inheritance. So that same day she contacted a real estate agent told her what she was looking for and 3 weeks later she took off for the Big Easy. She couldn't be happier. Eve was ready for a new life. Everyone else be damned if she wasn't going to start over.

The past few years of her life had been hell and unstable. She couldn't catch a break so save her life. Eve had always been a free spirit never really settling for things in her life. Whether or not that meant where she lived or her job. Not saying she was a gypsy so to speak but she loved change. She welcomed it. So when she met James. The regional bank manager/Entrepreneur, she thought she had finally met the one. Boy was she wrong. He turned out to be a sociopath who was one key bump away from killing her.

Eve would never forget the day her life changed for the worse. She was 5 month pregnant with James' son and she had come home to find him in bed with another woman. This wasn't the first time she had caught him cheating, but it would be the last. She had just came back from brunch with her maternal grandma and her cousin and she was really excited that her family had loved the name she picked out for her little boy, Kale. She heard the name in the movie with Shia la something in it Disturbia. She told herself if she ever had a baby boy or girl that would be its name. She knew as soon as she walked through the door what was going on. That Son of bitch had the nerve to bring one of his whores to THEIR home! A lot of fucking nerve. Eve never moved so quickly in her life. After much yelling and screaming the side bitch of the year ended up leaving. What happened next was no surprise to Eve. Well it was a surprise but he had to know this is how he would react. He beat her within an inch of her life and he raped her. When Eve woke she could only remember bits and pieces but the worst news had yet to dawn on her. Her baby had died. Her Kale. Her little man who was going to make everything right in the world, had been taken away from her before he could even know how much love she had for him. She was angry. Heartbroken in fact. More angry. She wanted to kill that fucker. A few hours after coming through detectives showed up in her hospital room to inform her no charges were going to be pressed against James because it was her word against his and he had an alibi saying he was with Chelsea, Miss Side Bitch of the year. She would make him pay eventually, because Karma is a bitch and Eve would make sure he got his.

Eve stood at about 5'4 inches 145lbs. Her mother being black and father being mixed resulted in her cinnamon colored skin and light brown eyes. Her hair color constantly changed due to her love of hair dye, but today it was Magenta. She was going through a mild Goth phase. She wore her natural little fro that had been styled into an Ombre. Eve prided herself in the fact she had a really nice body. 2 years of cross fit had resulted in her losing the 57 pounds she had gained while being trapped in her horrible 5 year relationship. To say she was beautiful would be an understatement. She was fine. She turned heads wherever she went. She could catch a fish without a hook. She has the shit going on.

Jessyca who was Eve's real estate agent was waiting for her when she pulled into the long winding driveway, which was lined with massive oak trees. Eve stopped her car and got out. Jessyca was maybe in her mid to late 30's tall average sized woman. She had Platinum blonde hair and enough plastic surgery to look like she belonged somewhere on a beach on California with a husband 2x her age. Who was Eve to judge though? She had been with worse. "I'm so glad you finally made it" Jessyca stated as she approached Eve. "Me too, hey why are you parked in the middle of the driveway?" Eve inquired while stepping out of the car. "Oh hunny I figured we could walk up to the house. Pulling in inside your car will not do it justice. Come on its better if you just see for yourself"

"So does this place have a name?"

"Of course it does Suga, Afton Villa Gardens. It was once a distinguished home. In the past 20 years it's just been neglected. I figured a young, beautiful recently wealthy girl like yourself will make it you own. Give it all the love it needs." She replied. Jessyca Stopped and just stared ahead. Eve followed her lead and was surprised at what she saw. There it was. The Cathedral style Goth Plantation styled home. The house honestly looked like it belonged in the old TV show Dark Shadows. Words couldn't describe the overwhelming sense of belonging Eve felt. She hadn't realized it but she had ran up to the front steps and pushed open the front door. Inside the foyer there was a low hanging crystal chandelier. To the left of the Foyer was a smaller parlor area looked like a great place to read. As she stepped into the room Eve's eyes wondered over to the window. She immediately thought of how perfect a Simone velvet upholstered bench would be perfect there. To the right of a window was an opening which lead into another Larger Parlor. _Whoever designed this home must have planned on entertaining and hosting a lot _Eve thought to herself. In her excitement Eve had totally forgotten about Jessyca. "By that big ole grin on your face I would say that you like the house?"

"Like? Ma'am I love it! I am so excited that I can barely think straight. It's beautiful everything I wanted and I haven't even seen the rest of the house. I know it needs a lot of work…"

"Speaking of work" Jessyca interrupted. "The contractor Tyler should be here any moment. I know you probably might want to shop around for prices but I guarantee you nobody does better work than him and he specializes in restoring old historical homes."

"I don't mind all" Eve practically shouted. She was glad she didn't have to do much leg work and she was excited to get started as soon as possible. "I'm going to step out and give him ring and see where he is. Why don't you go explore some more darling" with a wave of her hand Jessyca was out of site and pulling out her cell phone muttering to herself.

Eve decided to walk through the sun parlor and out of a side door and good lord if the sight before her didn't take her breath away. Before her laid a maze Garden that probably came up a little past her waist. It stretched out for at least 2 acres. Growing out of the hedges which they themselves were overgrown were roses, lilies, hydrangeas, Sunflowers and some she couldn't even identify. She leaned the down and gently brushed her hand against a lone white rose. Suddenly a voice behind her bellowed out scaring the living daylights out of her. "White roses are okay but yellow always seems to make any garden feel more alive…"

"Jesus Christ. Is sneaking up on people your specialty Mr.…" Eve drawled stumbling over her last words as she turned around and saw the Tan Adonis staring at her with eyes that looked like he could see into your soul. He was towering over her and the shirt he was wearing was doing his muscles a favor. It was a cream colored Henley and his jeans appeared to be Levi 501 slim fits which he paired with Tan colored work boots. Snapping her out of her daze he began to speak "I'm sorry I'm Tyler. Jessyca told me to let myself in. I didn't mean to startle you I didn't realize you didn't hear me approach you." He lied. He knew she didn't hear him. He knew being stealthy was a benefit of being a wolf. Besides when he stepped outside he wasn't expecting to see what was standing in front of him. She was beautiful. He was admiring her from behind and enjoying her scent. If he had to compare her to nature he would say she smelled like citrus and honey. When she turned around his dick may or may not have twitched in his pants. "Oh shit that's right. I totally forgot she said you were supposed to meet us here. I'm Eve" she said with an outstretched hand. "I'm Tyler and I am very pleased to meet you. Why don't we walk back to the front of the house, I have a ton of different blue prints and ideas for this house. I'm sure you do as well so let's get started." He said smiling and grapping her hand to lead her to the front of the house. Eve just nodded her head and smiled allowing him to take the lead. Neither one noticed that they were still holding hands and smiling like they just stepped out of a Kool-Aid commercial.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so here is Chapter 2. I wanted to get another chapter out there because I had a few views and I didn't know if no on reviewed because there was only one chapter. I don't know what to make of this chapter it came to me while I was sitting at my desk at work so this is the result. To the person that subscribed thank you so much. Please Please Please if you guys could review and let me know what you think that would be awesome. I also wanted to state that most of the character will be ooc. There isn't going to be a love triangle FYI. Klaus is just being a big flirt. Rebekah and eve will be friends though. I also think Rebekah is also under rated. We never see her have any genuine friends so this story will include her a lot. Like I said before this is my first fanfiction so I'm still learning the hang of things!

A grumpy Tyler Lockwood rolled out of bed with a major fucking headache. This particular headache was the Optimus Prime of headaches. It was his own fault not that he would admit it. He spent the better part of the last two days binge drinking. A new vampire clan had moved into town and Klaus was not happy about it. So who did the pretentious little Original Hybrid call? His first hybrid and general Tyler. So of course Tyler had to drop what he was doing immediately and go investigate as to what the fuck exactly was going on. Klaus and Tyler had grown close over the past few years. They considered each other brothers. That didn't mean Tyler put up with his bullshit. Klaus didn't know it but he cocked blocked big time. He planned on asking Eve out immediately. Shit he was a man and she was a beautiful woman. So instead of being able to woo little Miss Eve. He went out and had a nice time at a club for supernatural called silks. Not only was he having a good time but he was working. Keeping an eye on what appeared to be the matriarch of the coven. Strippers, booze, blood straight from the tap of unsuspecting tourists. Shit he had good time and now he was paying for it dearly.

Tyler hopped into his shower and contemplated how he was going to deal with Klaus' new problem. It wasn't like Klaus couldn't handle it himself. Shit he is THE original damn Hybrid. Washing his hair Tyler couldn't help but think about how far he had come in the past 5 years. Leaving Mystic Falls was the best thing he could have done for himself. He was very glad that Jeremy Gilbert and Matt Donovan had agreed to leave town with him. He was sick of it all. Sick of the Salvatore's, mainly Damon and just all the supernatural bull shit that went on in that town. New Orleans was a beacon for supernatural activity but it wasn't like someone was always trying to kill him. Here he felt like he was at the top of the food chain, especially now that he and Klaus were close. He did miss Bonnie and sometimes he thought about Caroline, but nothing in the world could make him go back to Mystic falls fuck that. Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist Tyler went into the bedroom in search for his cell. Grabbing his cell phone off the bed Tyler rang Klaus. Hoping he wouldn't answer he was mentally preparing for the not to pleasant voicemail he was going to leave. "Please tell me you have good news?"

"I was really hoping you weren't going to answer…"

"And give you the satisfaction of being 'unavailable' later when I called you back" Klaus said using air quotations. "Look I didn't get much information and I need more time to figure out who exactly these people are. I have a few of my guys on it so I should know something by the end of the day." Tyler said as he was shrugging on his jacket. "Look I have a really big job I have to do so I'll be in touch" he finished.

"Ahhh the Gardens I heard you got that contract, surprised I didn't hear it from you. None the less I will be stopping by later there is something I need to tell you in person" Not giving Tyler a chance to respond he hung up the phone. "God Damnit" Tyler yelled grabbing his keys off the kitchen counter, and heading out the door. _Today was going to be a long day_ he said to himself while hopping into his Silverado.

On the way to the gardens Tyler figured he would pick up some Coffee and donuts for the guys. They had a lot to do today. Pulling into the Dunkin Donuts he ordered 6 coffees and 2 dozen of donuts. Thanking the cute little red head at the window Tyler decided to ring his foreman Jeremy. "Yo man where are you and why didn't you tell me that the owner was so damn sexy?"

"Really Jeremy? Stop ogling our employer and please tell me you picked up the permits yesterday and everyone is there?"

"Yea man everyone except you is here. Where are you…You know what don't answer that I'm sure its Klaus business."

"Not now Jeremy I don't need to hear shit from you. I am on my way I'm about 15 minutes out. I'll see you shortly and leave Eve alone" Tyler said exasperated.

Eve was wearing a pair of navy blue shorts and a racer back tank top that had a tennis shoe and high heel on the front and on the back it read "Depends on the jerk" and rainbow flip flops. She was excited that they were starting the renovations on her home. She wanted to be a part of the renovations and the foreman said he would be more than willing to let her help out and teach her a thing or two. She was fairly certain that probably could mean 2 things but hey what the hell he could flirt all he wanted to. It didn't mean that she was interested. She was on a mission and that meant getting settled in and starting a new life. She was even considering starting a business. One that she always wanted to start and that was making natural hair care products and 100% organic body creams.

Eve was walking taking pictures of one of the fountains she planned on restoring when she noticed Tyler just arriving. _Damn that man is all kinds of fine. _She thought to herself. _They sure don't make them like that in Florida. Must be a real southern thing, _smiling to herself as she took pictures. Deciding she had enough she started to approach Tyler only to notice a black Range Rover pulling up to the house. She immediately began to panic. James drove the same exact car. She was scared the only thing that stopped her from running away, was a tall leggy blonde woman and a curly haired blonde man, stepping out of the Range. She thought she was going to pass out. Thank God it wasn't James. Curiosity got the best of her and she quickened her pace to see what was up.

Tyler noticed her approaching and started walking towards her. He was not happy that Klaus had just arrived. He held up a finger motioning Klaus and Rebekah to give him a moment. "Hey Eve I am so sorry I didn't immediately check in with you when I got here. I was making sure my guys knew exactly what the plans were today. "

"Don't worry about it. Looks like you had a long night" She gestured to the bags under his eyes. "Oh Yea, I'm a terrible sleeper"

"Yea and I'm Mother Teresa" she giggled. "I don't mind. You're here now and that's all that matters. She said smiling and looking into his eyes. She quickly realized what she was doing and changed the subject ASAP. "So who are your friends?" she inquired. "Oh that would be Niklaus and his sister Rebekah".

"You can call me Klaus Love"

"Oh okay Klaus well nice to meet you and your sister." She said as she held out her hand. Being the charming bastard he is Klaus took her hand and kissed it ever so gently whispering the "Pleasure is all mine". Eve's cheeks were burning red hot.

"Nik don't be crass. I'm Rebekah love and I'm glad someone bought this house you would be surprised at the neglect this house has suffered. Do you have a decorator yet?"

"No, I don't I was actually going to ask Tyler if he knew anyone." At that moment Tyler decided to break up the little welcoming party. He could sense how Klaus eyed Eve with a predatory look in his Eye and Rebekah looked like she just made a new friend. "Rebekah why don't you tell Eve all about your decorating skills and let me have a word with Klaus." Motioning for Klaus to follow him he called over his shoulder to Eve that as soon as he was done he would give her his undivided attention. Rebekah let out a sigh. She wasn't one to usually make friends but she liked Eve. She saw sincerity and honesty in her eyes. She knew that they were going to be great friends. If nothing else at least she was going to have a front row seat to what was about to happen. Tyler or "Klaus' lap dog" As she liked to call him clearly liked the girl. By the way Klaus reacted he could tell he wanted to have a go at her. To keep who knows but he definitely wanted to have a taste. Eve cleared her throat snapping Rebekah out of her thoughts. "So do you have any ideas on how you are going to decorate?" Rebekah inquired?

"Well I am a big fan of Edgar Allen Poe. I was thinking downstairs could be a Victorian/Goth décor and upstairs could be modern." Smiling Brightly Rebekah replied "You and I are going to be great friends Eve". With that the two woman walked inside the home chattering amongst themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so I think this is my best chapter yet. I actually think I'm getting a little better at this. So I see no one has reviewed which sucks big time but I'm not going to give up. I'm going to keep writing this story because I'm committed. Next chapter will be out sometime next week. It's going to be really good I promise it picks up next chapter. I still have one follower so I dedicate this chapter to you! Please guys read and review even if you hate it. I tried my best to proof read and fix all errors if you see any don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks for taking your time out to read my fanfic. It means a lot. Please R/R**

_**I own nothing.**_

"Klaus what the fuck! When you said you were coming I assumed maybe around lunch time. Not as soon as the damn work day starts. Jesus Christ. Did you hear her heartbeat? Did you hear how you initially freaked her out? Come on man you can't just show up" Tyler snarled through a clenched jaw. "Whoa why the hell are YOU so angry? I told you I was coming by to tell you something important. So relax. I had to drive this was to go out to the Bayou anyway. Hayley is out there with Hope for the next month letting her get in touch with nature and all that Jazz. Listen I can see you have the hot's for little Miss Eve so I will be quick."

"Wait, how did you know her name actually never mind" Klaus appeared to be frazzled. I mean he was usually always frazzled but he looked shook. Worried even and Tyler interest was piqued. He nodded his head for Klaus to continue. "I was paid a visit by the Patriarch and his son of that coven. Apparently he is here to acquire an army. More importantly he wants you to train them. Almost comical if you ask me seeing how I trained you anyway he…"

"What does he want an army for and how the hell do they know about me?" Tyler asked interrupting Klaus. Rolling his eyes Klaus explained to Tyler how these particular vampires were having troubles in their home country and they wanted to take it back from some Wolves. Klaus also told Tyler that they would be paying him a visit, when he didn't know. He assumed it was to give Tyler more details they had neglected to tell him. They seemed harmless enough and well-mannered that he doubted they would pop up at an inconvenient time. Klaus said that last part with a smirk because he knew his Hybrid wanted to bed the pretty little owner of this house. So hopefully said time wouldn't be in the middle of a steamy romp session between the two. Hell he wanted to bed her too but he could tell Tyler was a little more interested than he was so he would flirt and nothing more. Willing if he were to see her again after today. Which Klaus knew his sister had taking a liking to the young woman. So in fact he would be seeing her again.

"Did he happen to mention when he wanted to chat. Do you think he was telling the truth? What if I refuse? Why come here for an army? That just doesn't make any sense."

"With all the questions you would think me incompetent. I did not ask. I'm sure the opportunity to have all questions answered will happen tonight when they come to the party." Klaus oozed with amusement. Tyler was genuinely worried. Why the fuck would someone want him to be a 'general' of an army. He was just Tyler. Nothing to particularly special about him. Or so he thought. "This is some heavy shit Klaus. I wasn't plan on coming to your stupid party but I guess I can show up now that things are getting interesting"

"Don't sound so miffed. You've been bored with this construction worker routine. I keep up the excitement in your life. You love it." Klaus grinned. He was loving every minute of their exchange.

"I need to talk with Eve. I have been missing for the past 2 days and I really need to make sure she knows I'm going to take this job serious. I'll see you later tonight at the party."

"Yea I know I will. You should bring Eve seeing as Rebekah matchmaker has already asked her."

"God dammit you guys need to leave immediately. Let's go get your damn sister" Tyler motioned towards the house.

The girls were inside of the old Ballroom. They were deep in conversation about the party tonight. Eve was a little skeptical on going, but Rebekah assured her she would stay by her side all night. Rebekah hearing Klaus and Tyler approaching decided to make things a little interesting. Knowing the Hybrids would hear her. "So Eve, what do you think of Tyler and all of his muscles?" Eve nearly choked on her spit at Rebekah's words. "Um well he's very good looking if that's what you're asking"

"Well darling I'm asking if you fancy him." Eve rolled her eyes. She wasn't interested in the least bit. "Like I said he's cute and all but I'm not really interested in him like that."

"Wow talk about being blunt"

"I don't mean it like that. I mean any girl would be crazy not to give him a go but I am not looking for that at the moment. I just want to get to know the city and know myself again." Eve quickly caught herself. She didn't want to come off as depressed or lonely. Rebekah picked up on it right away though. "Sweety the best part of a new town is the new men" causing both girls to burst out in laughter. "If it's not too much trouble for me to say I think Tyler…"

"It is too much" Klaus chimed in starling Eve. "One must never discuss another's personal life Rebekah. Even if you are good friends with them."

"Yeah Rebekah. Not your place" Tyler chimed in giving her major attitude.

"Rebekah love it's time we head out. We have a niece to go see and a party to go host. Hopefully all of our new friends will join us tonight" Klaus said with a wink at Eve causing her to blush profusely. "See you later Eve. Where something to show off you cute little body" Rebekah admonished with a wave. Tyler rolled his eyes watching the siblings leave bickering to each other. Tyler looked at Eve causing her to shift uncomfortably. "So I take it you heard that?"

"Not all of it." Tyler stated walking up to her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it I was just…"

"Don't worry about it" Tyler interrupted. "Rebekah loves to stir the pot and play match maker. It's her thing. Get used to it. I'm sure she will try to introduce you to most of her guy friends at the party" Tyler said with a little unease in his voice. Eve laughed showing Tyler her perfectly white teeth and exposing her jugular a little. He inhaled deeply. His mouth watered. "Oh lord she's one of those girls huh, my friend Megan back home is like that. She can't stop playing match maker but never has a man of her own. She's too picky."

"Everyone has that one friend who loves to play matchmaker but is horrible at it" Tyler nodded his head in agreement."

"Hey Tyler is there anything specific I need to stick around for? I was kind of hoping to go into town and go shopping a little."

"No I just wanted to touch base with you so you know I'm around and if I'm not here my foreman Jeremy or Matt can help you out. Let me give you my number so if you absolutely have or need to speak with me you can."

"Thank a lot. Hey um Rebekah didn't give me her address or actually the address to the party. She didn't disclose if it was at her house or not."

"Oh well ill also put her number into your phone along with her address. I'm sure she meant to give it to you, it's just her brother can be a bit pushy so I'm fairly certain it slipped her mind."

"Well I appreciate it. I'm going to head out now and see if ya'll nawlins sell a decent dress or two." Tyler chuckled and bid her goodbye. He had to admit he was a little surprised at Eve's answer to Rebekah. It was an honest one and for that he was grateful he kind of felt bad though. Maybe being missing in action for 2 days gave her the impression that he was non-commital. _Humph_ he would have to work on improving their relationship. I mean she technically was his boss and this was the biggest job he had scored so far. Yes it paid the most but when he was done the historical society would be hosting a major party and hopefully liking his work business would boom!

**Later on that evening around 8pm**

Eve had just stepped out of the shower. She had did her hair in Bantu knots that she started to take out. She was excited. Making new friends and actually getting out into the world and not being home like an old hermit. James would never agree to let her go to a party unless it was a benefactor event_. How boring, _Eve thought. Finishing with her hair Eve decided to put on her makeup. She didn't want to do a full face so she decided she would go with cat eyes and red lips. A girl could never go wrong with red lips. After rubbing down her body in her jimmy Choo body cream it was time for the dress. Eve was used to wearing expensive dresses dating James and all but this one was more her style. He would have never let her wear something like this. It was a Sleeveless Balmain geometric print knit dress. That came a little above mid-thigh. She didn't buy any shoes she had plenty. She paired the dress with her yellow Giuseppe Zanotti Pumps and a red Mui Mui shoulder clutch. Eve had to do a double take in the mirror. She wasn't just smiling because she looked good. She was smiling because so much of her personality shined through. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so free.

Walking down stairs Eve grabbed her cell phone. She sent Rebekah a quick text.

***Hey it's Eve. I'm on my way.**

***Hey girl! Great im waiting on you! Can't wait for you to get here. You're on the list.**

***See you soon. **Eve responded.

Eve thought about texting Tyler but decided against it. She was interested she told herself. Or more like tried to convince herself. Stepping outside her Uber driver opened the door and Eve slid inside the black Chevy Tahoe. Closing the door Eve smiled to herself. Tonight she was going to make it her mission to have fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here is another installment of ANB. I am so excited for this chapter. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read my fanfic. Even though you didn't review or follow I enjoyed seeing how my views skyrocketed! So thank you. I know I said last chapter was my best one yet, well I think this one tops it. We finally got somewhere. Lol enjoy oh and I'm warning you right now it's a little bit limey. No Lemons. But it has lime hahahaha Enjoy! Oh and Christoph I imagine being exactly like Christoph Waltz lol. Oh and Ignacio I pictured being Steven Bauer. Song credits are at the end! Please READ AND REVIEW. I would like to know what direction you want Eve and Tyler to go in! Bye fore now! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Eve.**

Eve pulled up to the French Quarter mansion and could hear music crooning out the building. Stepping out of the car she walked up to the front of the building and straight up to a pretty buff looking bouncer with long blonde hair. "Hi my names Eve, I'm supposed to be on the list."

Glancing down it he list he replies "Yes ma'am you are. You're actually supposed to be escorted upstairs, Yo Ray" The bouncer calls out to a group of guys standing by a catering van laughing and smoking what appeared to be weed. "Escort her inside to Rebekah."

Eve followed the man inside and was in awe at what she saw. There was a large ice sculpture at the end of the room and it was carved into a wolf. The ceiling had a disco ball coming out of it and the lighting was like no other. There had been 2 bars set up on each end of the room. It appeared they had been stocked with only top shelf Liquor's. On the way over Eve hoped that this would be a fun party playing good music. None of the major rap songs or pop songs mixed in with house music. God how she hated that. Low and behold on her way up the stairs Young Dro's "presidential" was playing. She couldn't help but nod her head with satisfaction. This D.J wasn't going to disappoint.

"Eve!" Rebekah screamed out. "I'm so glad you made it. I want to introduce you to my family"

"There is more of you?" Eve said jokingly. "Of course!" Rebekah answered grabbing her hand and leading her into an upstairs parlor. Eve struggling to keep up. Upon walking into the room Eve noticed 2 other men and a woman in the room. The man standing by the window stood out the most to Eve. He was dressed in an Armani suit and his raven locks had been combed back. He was texting away on his phone and had bit of a scowl on his face.

"Everyone this is Eve" Rebekah said introducing her to the room. The woman rolled her eyes. The young man to her right smiled and cell phone guy never looked up. Klaus Immediately walked over to Eve and grabbed her hand. "So glad you could make it Eve. I am looking forward to having a drink or 2 with you." Rebekah pushed in between the 2 of them. "Eve I have to go put my shoes on Klaus will finish the introductions and get you something strong to drink. Something tells me you are a tequila girl. You will be fine, won't you?"

"I'm definitely a tequila girl. I'm sure I'm in capable hands with Klaus. He's nothing I can't handle." Eve said looking directly into Klaus' eyes. He liked her spirit. This girl was definitely going to fit in around here.

"He's not the one I'm worried about" She called over her shoulder on her way out of the room. "Eve this is my brother Kol and his Fiance Davina."

Eve extended her hand towards Davina and Kol grabbed it. "How nice to meet you dear. Glad Rebekah has a new mate"

"Yeah she was really excited and couldn't stop talking about how beautiful you are" Davina said with jealousy and attitude in her voice. "Davina love why don't you go find us some tequila so Eve can really start enjoying this party" Klaus said glaring daggers at her. Davina quickly got missing. Not wanting to incur the wrath of Klaus.

Eve glanced at the last one in the room to be introduced. He still hadn't looked up from his cell phone. _Rude._ She thought. Klaus followed her gaze and decided to get his attention "Elijah are you going to text away all night or are you going to say hi to our guest?"

"My dear Niklaus must you always be so demanding?" Elijah said looking up and putting his phone in his pocket. "Who is this?" Elijah asked with interest. Not taking his eyes off of the beautiful Mahogany women in front of him.

Klaus chuckled. "This would be Eve. She is the new owner of Afton Gardens."

"Ahhh right. Well it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Eve. Apologies for earlier I was in the middle of a text battle with my business partner. I take one night off and everything goes to hell"

"Everyone is so polite always apologizing. You owe me nothing of the sort. Nice to meet you as well Elijah. If you all don't mind I am going to head downstairs and go mingle and have a few drinks" With that Eve turned on her heels and headed downstairs. She walked directly to the bar and ordered a Patron and RedBull no ice, with a shot of grenadine. She also had shot of just straight patron. Taking in her surroundings she noticed the dance floor was crowded with people couples and just strays. She wanted to dance really bad and feeling the effects of her liquor she didn't really mind with who. Just as long as he smelled good and didn't get to handsy.

Someone must have heard her silent prayers because Elijah seem to appear out of know where and grabbed her hand, pulling her onto the dance floor. "I wouldn't be able to take it if you denied me this dance so no apologies for being so forward" he whispered into her ear. Eve smiled brightly "You don't strike me as the type who knows how to ummm dance like this" she said gesturing to the people around them. "Watch and learn" he responded turning her around so her back was to his chest. Big Sean's "All your fault" was playing and Eve loved this song. She began to gyrate her hips in time with the beat. Elijah pressing his hips a little into hers placed his hands on her waist. Eve lost track of time she was having fun and Elijah was a good dancer. He kept it clean the whole time.

By the fifth song Eve needed another drink. So Elijah being the gentleman that he was led her over to the bar and ordered her another shot of Patron and ordered one for himself. "Thanks so much Elijah you really made my night dancing with me"

"You are welcome Eve. I'm sorry to do this but my brother is calling to me. I promise to come and find you later" Eve nodded her head. Now she was alone again. Where the hell was Rebekah? So much for her promise to stay by her side the whole night. Not that she really needed her to at this point. She was having a good time and she was relaxed. She scanned the room and landed on the Blonde. She was dancing with good looking black guy. Damn he was fine. She figured she wouldn't interrupt. Now would be a good time to use the bathroom. She downed the rest of her drink and set off in search of the bathroom.

Coming out of the Bathroom Eve had a nice buzz going on. Maybe it was a little more than a buzz. Walking over to one of the tables with food. She picked up a small looking hotdog. It was delicious. She figured she would have one more for good measure. She didn't want to get sick. "You look amazing." She heard a familiar voice. "Tyler seems your kind of late aren't you? Or is that like your thing?" She responded with flirtation in her voice. Tyler picked up on it. He also picked up on the fact she had a few drinks so maybe this was like liquid courage or just totally out of character. Either way he decided to flirt right back. If she could dish it she could take it. "Now Eve that isn't the _ONLY _thing I'm good at. Let me show you" He said with an outstretched hand.

This was the second time Eve was on the Dance floor tonight. Unlike the first time Eve was nervous. She realized in this moment she liked Tyler. Sure it was totally inappropriate but at this particular moment in time. She gave no fucks. She was having fun and that was her main goal tonight. So Missioned accomplished.

Tyler didn't care either. He had seen the way Elijah danced with her and he did not approve. He could tell the aristocratic original was trying to charm Eve and he was not going to let Mr. Fancy Pants himself get the girl. No way.

_I left my girl back home_

_I don't love her no more_

_And she'll never fucking know that_

Eve pressed her ass into Tyler's crotch and started slowly grinding on him. She raised her left hand and grabbed his neck. Tyler had his hands on her thighs and they were making their way up.

_Bring your love baby I can bring my shame_

_Bring the drugs baby I can bring my pain_

_I got my heart right here_

_I got my scars right here_

Tyler was growing hard and still Eve didn't care. She was loving the way his hands were exploring her body. Loving the way his breath felt on her neck. Loving the way his hair felt in between her fingers. Little Miss Eve was loving this moment. Arching her back and slowly bring her ass forward and back again caused Tyler to grab her thighs and pull her even closer into him. He grabbed her so hard she was sure to have bruises in the morning. Again still no fucks were given by Eve.

_So tell me you love me_

_Only for tonight_

_Only for the night_

_Even though you don't love me_

_Just tell me you love me_

_I'll give you what I need_

_I'll give you all of me_

_Even though you don't love me_

"This is one of my favorite songs" Tyler whispered into her ear. His words sent shivers down Eve's spine. Tyler could smell Eve's arousal and his mouth watered. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to bury himself to the hilt inside of her. His fangs threatened to break through his gums. It took a lot not to vamp out. Tyler didn't even realize he was so close to Eve's center he could feel the heat radiating off of it and onto his fingers. Her kitty was begging him to touch her. He wanted very much to oblige her.

Klaus watched Tyler and Eve's exchange on the dance floor. He was happy for Tyler. Elijah was sure to be a little disappointed but Eve was not for Elijah. He loved his brother dearly but Eve was not the kind of woman Elijah could handle. Besides they only shared a dance and a brief conversation with one another. Elijah was just still so desperate for love he easily latched onto people these days.

As the song came to an end it broke Eve out of her trance. She quickly pulled down her dress and away from Tyler. Tyler grabbing her wrist led her off the dance floor. He was not letting her get away so easily. He pulled her down a long Corridor and into a small study. "All you had to do was ask me to follow you. You didn't have to pull me down the hall like a child…" Not wanting to lose the momentum they had going Tyler crashed his lips to hers. This kiss wasn't demanding, it was slow and sensual. Eve opened her mouth allowing his tongue entry. Moaning when their tongues collided. Tyler fought for dominance and Eve gave it to him. Her hands exploring his biceps and his hands exploring her nice tone ass. Tyler picked her up and sat her down on top of a writing desk. Never breaking the kiss. He pushed his groin into hers swallowing up the moan she released. He slowly started kissing his way down her neck and collarbone. Eve didn't know how to re act. She just didn't want it to stop. She leaned her head back giving him better access to her neck. Tyler slid a hand inside of the V-neck of her dress gripping one of her breasts. It was at the moment his vamp hearing picked up a loud scream come from the party. He stopped. Eve looked at him startled. "What's wrong why did you stop?"

"I need to go take care of something. I want you to stay right here and don't open this door for anyone except me or Klaus. Do you understand?" Eve was scared. They had just been in the middle of a very steamy make out session and here he was telling her to stay here like there was a killer on the loose. Normally Eve would have argued and asked tons of questions but something about Tyler's eyes said that he meant business and she just nodded her head and managed to squeak out a yes.

"Lock this door behind me Eve I mean it" he kissed her forehead and stepped out of the room and Eve quickly locked the door behind him.

Tyler vamped back to the party only to notice the room had been practically cleared out. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah were standing at the tops of the grand stairs and some asshole and his posse yelling at the top of his lungs "WHERE IS HE?!"

"By he I assume you mean me?" Tyler shouted. Turning around the man clapped his hands together "ah yes. Tyler so lovely for you to join us. Sorry for the little display" the man gestured towards a woman lying dead on the floor by the D.J booth. "I told Klaus I wanted to speak with you and when he told me just a moment I kind of got a little angry. I don't like to wait you see"

"Cut the shit and tell me what the fuck it is you want. Or do we all have to sit here and listen to you bitch all night" Tyler said with anger. He didn't know what he was angrier about. The fact that He had to leave Eve before he could even touch and taste her how he wanted to or the fact that this piece of shit was standing in Klaus house acting like he owned the place. There must be a reason Klaus was allowing this to happen so he decided to dial it back a little.

"OOOh what a little temper you have. Just like you fathers." Tyler just stood there. "I want to talk. I have a job offer for you. One that won't require much of your time. Before we get into details let me introduce myself. My name is Christoph. Christoph Falcony. To ensure you are going to hear me out I have a little insurance. Ignacio" Christoph called out behind Tyler causing him to turn around. Which he regretted instantly because there stood a barefoot Eve with blood all over the front of her dress and tears in her eyes. A man who Tyler assumed must be Ignacio had one hand wrapped around the side of her neck and the other on her arm pushing her forward causing her to stumble when she walked. Tyler said red. "ahh ahh before you decide to hmm what are the words I'm looking for? Ahh yes go off the deep end remember, she is just a human and that is a vampire. Not only has he done a pretty good job of feeding off of her he will snap her neck and then she will be dead." Eve whimpered. "Now let's go somewhere we can chat and you shall have your little human back"

**SONG CREDIT:**

**THE WEEKND-Wicked Games**

**Young Dro-Presedential**

**Big Sean ft. Kanye west-All your fault**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is Chapter 5. I know I have wrote a lot of the character OOC. I did this because sometimes I want to see them in a happier mood. Don't get me wrong. I live for Klaus being the non-trusting evil bastard that he is! However I also like him when he has some happy emotions. So you will be seeing a mostly happy Klaus and originals from me. Thank you for the 1 guest who reviewed my FanFic. It means the world to me. I haven't decided what route I want the whole Christoph thing to go so it may be awhile before you see him appear again. I want Tyler and Eve to stop playing and make a move. There are no lemons in this chapter. Anyway Read and review and Favorite/follow. Thank you to everyone who takes the time out to read. I appreciate it. Oh I also have been working on Chapter 6 already so hopefully I will be able to get it out this weekend!**

_**5 Minutes Earlier**_

Eve paced the room. Why would he ask her to wait here? Maybe he went to go get a condom. No he seems panicky. Also he did say don't open the door only for him and Klaus… It didn't make sense. The more the wheels turned in her head the more scared she became. Just then she heard the door handle jiggle. Not even thinking she ran to the door. _Wait a minute, _she thought to herself. _I'm not supposed to open the door_. Fear immediately set in. Panicking Eve hid under the desk. At that exact moment the door flew open and she was being pulled by her hair upwards. "I can smell that dog all over you. You must be of some value. If not I will enjoy you all the same." Eve Barely had time to register what was happening before the man sunk his teeth into her neck. It wasn't painful. It was almost euphoric. It was over before it started. Next thing Eve knew was she was light headed and was being pushed down the corridor Tyler and her had come down previously.

**Present time**

Tyler was angry. Klaus was angry. Rebekah was angry. Let's just say everybody was angry. Tyler was angry Eve was involved. He didn't want her getting hurt. Part of the reason he left Mystic Falls was because innocent life was always disregarded when it came to the Scooby doo gang and saving the day, in the name of Elena. He did not want to fall back into the pattern of innocent people getting involved in supernatural bullshit. Klaus was angry because who did this fucker think he was calling the shots in his home? Klaus was a changed man since he had his daughter. He actually gave a fuck about people now. He saw in Eve's eyes she was a lost soul but a good one. He did not appreciate this fucker threatening her life. He was going to make a move. Rebekah was angry because it was her who invited Eve. She wanted a sense of normalcy and she felt having a human friend would do that. Now she would have to compel her to forget and always feel bad in the back of her mind for not being honest. This twat was going to pay and she was going to make sure Klaus dealt with him. After they got Eve out of harm's way.

Eve was sick. She felt like she was going to vomit. She didn't realize that she was being used as a bargaining chip. Eve felt the bile rising in her throat_. Deep breaths deep fucking breaths Eve you can do this. You're already covered in blood no need to be covered in vomit._ Too late. Chunks where outta of her mouth before she could even inhale deeply. That's when all hell broke loose.

The man who had been holding Eve had let go of her when she vomited. Pushing her to the ground causing her to hit her head and be rendered unconscious. It was a natural reaction. Who the hell wants to be covered in Vomit? Tyler sprang into action. Before Ignacio even had time to respond, Tyler was grabbing him by his shoulders and ripping out his heart through his chest. Causing the vampire to fall to the ground dead. Klaus Vamped over to an unnamed vampire and bit into his neck pumping him full of wolf venom. Rebekah picked up a passed out Eve and took her away. Not without having to snap the neck of a female vampire attempting to finish off Eve first. Elijah looked for Christoph but it appeared he was long gone. He took out his rage on dark haired baby vamp. He smiled as he pulled out his heart. The baby vamp reminded him of the elder Salvatore brother.

Klaus, Tyler and Elijah had managed to kill 7 of Christoph's men. Klaus was fuming. He immediately pulled out his cell phone and rang Hayley. He demanded that Jackson so send a few wolves to the compound. He was going to war and he needed soldiers. Not even giving her a chance to respond he hung up the phone. Klaus Turned towards Tyler. "You need to go check on Eve. If I were you I would not compel her. She is a target now. She needs to be on her toes and prepared in case she is attacked again but I assume you already know that."

Tyler glared at Klaus. It wasn't one of anger. It was a glare of fear. Klaus knew exactly what Tyler was thinking without him having to say it out loud. "You should convince her to let a few of your and Marcel's guys patrol her house. It would be smart if you stayed there as well. I'll leave it up to you to work out the details. Although I'm sure Elijah would enjoy her company if you let her stay here." Klaus told Tyler with a pat on his shoulder. "You're right" Is all Tyler replied with. Walking off he knew exactly where Rebekah had taken Eve. I was the room when he would stay over at the compound.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Well, I fed her some of my blood. She hasn't woke up yet. I think she is suffering from exhaustion, and a possible concussion. We will not know until she wakes up though. Just give her a little time. I'm sure she will wake up with tons of questions." Rebekah answered with a sympathetic look.

"Well she needs to be cleaned up. Do you think you can manage?"

"Oh Tyler don't be so modest. Your scent is still all over her. Are you sure you don't want to clean her up?" Rebekah answered with a mischievous grin. "Really Rebekah? You are going to joke at a time like this?" He motioned towards Eve asleep on the bed. "Don't get you knickers in a bunch dog, I was just kidding."

"Yea well now is not the time to 'kid'. Get her cleaned up I will be back in an hour."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. Who did the 'dog' think he was bossing her around? It's not like she wasn't going to get Eve cleaned up. She just didn't appreciate him telling her to do it.

About an hour later Tyler was back at the compound. He really wanted Eve to wake up. They had a lot to talk about. In the back of his mind he couldn't forget the steamy little kiss they shared. Yea horrible time to be thinking about kissing her but it was just that good. He wasn't done with her and he wasn't sure if he was ever going to be. _Wait a minute, _he said to himself. He was moving a little bit too fast. Planning a little too far ahead when he wasn't even sure if Eve was going to be okay with the whole I'm a Hybrid and pretty much everyone I know is a supernatural being. He had seen it before. A lot of people didn't want to deal with the drama. Would she?

Eve awoke with a ponding headache. She looked around the dimly lit room and panicked. Where was she? She jumped out of the bed and ran over to the window. She saw a few men she didn't recognize walking around outside. _Think Eve think. _She whispered to herself. It all came flooding back to her. She ran to the adjoining bathroom. Touching her neck she searched for bite marks. Was she going crazy? She looked down at her clothes. _How the hell did I get into my pajamas and robe?_ She asked herself. Turning around she decided to leave the bedroom. Opening the door and tying her robe closed she walked down the hallway towards voices. She remember being held hostage and vomiting. After that she didn't remember anything. She said a silent prayer and hoped that the voices she heard weren't her captives. Pushing open the double doors she felt a wave of relief wash over her. Then fear again. Tyler looked up locking eyes with Eve. He heard her heart start to race. Before he could speak Elijah beat him to it. "Eve, so nice of you to join us. How are you feeling?" She couldn't answer. Her eyes just bounced around the room hoping someone else would just start talking so she didn't have to.

Sensing her apprehension Elijah offered her a seat. "I know that you have a lot of questions and we will answer them all. We will be completely honest with you. So if you can ask then please proceed." Eve hesitated. What did she want to ask first? She didn't know where to begin. Then it came, almost as quickly as her vomit did earlier "what the fuck is going on" she said just above a whisper. The room visibly tensed. Tyler finally spoke up. "You were attacked by a vampire. I am a Hybrid, which means I'm a vampire and a wolf Klaus is the Original or rather first Hybrid. Rebekah Kol and Elijah are also Vampires."

Eve was listening. She was processing. There was no point in getting all upset about it or questioning it. She had seen and felt with her own eyes Tyler was speaking the truth. So the only next logical thing she could say was "Thank you." Tyler looked dumbfounded. "I know you guys probably expected me to flip out and ask a lot more questions, but I'm not. I am saying thank you because you didn't have to save me. You didn't have to put any value on my life but you did and you don't even know me. I don't know what exactly being a vampire or a hybrid entails." She said that part looking at Klaus "or if you are murderers or saints. I just am grateful and appreciative and forever in your debt that you saved me. I haven't really ever been saved before. It's good to know there are some decent people well in your case vampires" she said with a light chuckle "left in this world"

For the first time in a long time Klaus was speechless. She was right. He was expecting her to freak out then having to compel her to calm the fuck down but it wasn't necessary. He could tell by the sound of her heart that she was calm and telling the truth. "Eve as long as you choose we will protect you. No one had ever in the 1000 years that I have been alive has ever been so accepting of my family, after a night of murder and failed kidnapping. You should know no harm shall come to you. I know you probably have a lot more questions. Questions I'm sure Tyler can answer. Why don't you walk her back upstairs?" Eve nodded her head and Tyler stood up reaching out his hand for Eve to take. She obliged him. Bidding everyone a goodnight Tyler led her down the hallway. To her surprise they walked in a comfortable silence.

Once back in Tyler's room, He took a seat near the balcony and Eve had a seat on the bed. Tyler began to speak but Eve cut him off. "You don't have to explain yourself. You don't have to feel like you owe me anything, I know we were just about to hook up before all the chaos happened. I'm a big girl I don't need the morning after pep talk" She said with a little sadness in her voice. Tyler laughed. "Do you really think that less of me? I know we don't know each other that well but it doesn't mean I am not interested in you. For your information it just wasn't going to be a hookup. I like you Eve. I find you attractive and I also don't understand why you would assume the worst of me." He said with desire in his voice "Do you think you don't deserve attention?" Eve looked away. She was unsure how to answer that questions. Of course she thought she deserved attention. But did she really need it at the moment? She didn't come here to be involved. She came here to start over and clear her mind. She had a lapse in judgement and she was just about to tell Tyler that when he stopped her. "Look Eve. I don't know shit about you. But if you think that 2 people can't have a connection no matter the time period of them meeting then it says a lot about the way you have been treated in the past. I am a lot of things but asshole isn't one of them. So before we go any further on what 'that' was down stairs. You need to figure out what it is you want" Tyler finished while walking into the bathroom in a hurry slamming the door behind him. He was pissed. No his feelings were hurt. He laughed internally. Feelings. Where in the hell did they come from? He rubbed the 3 day old stubble on his face and decided to take a shower.

Eve heard the shower turn on. Damn did he just tell her off in a not so mean but stern way? She chuckled. What the hell was she getting herself into? She was drawn to Tyler. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't interested in being intimate with him. However was she ready for what he was offering her? What exactly was he offering her? Continuous sex as friends or even a relationship. _Fuck it_ she thought. Whatever happens, happens. She wasn't going to give it any more thought. She was going to just go with the flow and pray she didn't get hurt again. He was right. She needed to figure out what she wanted. In that moment she decided she wanted him.

20 minutes later a clean Tyler stepped out of the bathroom only to find a sleeping Eve curled up under the Duvet. He never really liked the décor in the room but seeing Eve's rich brown skin on the teal colored blankets made him realize just how pretty she was. He even realized that maybe he was starting to have feelings for her. Well more than just lust because for the past week, that's all he was feeling. Deciding he didn't want to bother her, he grabbed the throw blanket at the foot of the bed and laid down on the couch. "You know this is your room from what I can tell. I think we are both grown enough to share a bed, don't you think?" Tyler froze in his tracks. Damn she called him out. Two could definitely play that game. "I didn't want you to think I was trying to take advantage of you." Eve laughed. "Are you kidding me? Come on lay down. The last thing I was thinking was you were going to take advantage of little old me." She said with a sly grin. Tyler didn't hesitate to make his way over to the opposite side of the bed. This is why he was drawn to Eve. Her ability to make him smile. It wasn't always easy smiling for him. He was always in the middle of some supernatural bull shit. Since meeting Eve almost a week ago she had managed to keep a smile there planted on his face. "You know Tyler I don't know what I'm getting myself into being around you. All the alarms are going off in my head. However I can't help but feel a sense of peace when I'm near you. I don't know what that means for us but I really would like for us to continue to be closer. If its friends or lovers I am open to both" Eve said with Smile. Tyler leaned over and kissed her forehead. She absolutely loved third eye kisses. She shuddered. Tyler pulled her closer and Eve laid her head down on his bare chest. "You should get some more sleep Eve. We have a lot to talk about in the morning."

"Okay" was all she managed to say before sleep overcame her. The last thing she remembered was Tyler rubbing her back lulling her to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Eve woke to scent of bacon and the sun shining brightly on her face. She looked over to her left. She was alone. However in Tyler's absence she found a card that read;

**Get dressed and meet me downstairs. I can't wait to see your smiling face.**

**-T**

Eve quickly got out of the bed and went over to her duffle bag. Whoever packed it was very thorough. They managed to get some of her hair products. God forbid she didn't have them. Her afro was already a mess sleeping without a night scarf on.

A freshly showered Eve walked down the staircase with a smile on her face. She was happy. Even in the wake of the events of last night she was genuinely happy. Elijah rounded the corner and made eye contact with Eve. She smiled. He smiled back. He was loving the way her curls fell into her face and her yellow tank top brought out the brown hues in her skin. "Good morning Miss Eve, you look extremely well this morning."

"Good morning Elijah I feel pretty good today." She said taking his outstretched arm.

"That would be the vampire blood in your system. Without it I would imagine you would feel like you got ran over by a truck a ver…"

"Elijah spare me the details. I don't want to know the specifics"

With a light chuckle Elijah answered her "No problem." The duo walked into the dining room and were met with smiles, well from everyone except Davina and a death glare from Tyler to Elijah. Elijah nodded curtly at Tyler. Tyler did not like the Originals attention towards Eve. He thought he made it perfectly clear she was his. Well they weren't official but he saw her first.

"Eve don't sit we are going out for breakfast." Tyler said in a hurry.

"But Tyler"

"Rebekah love please don't pout. You will be seeing her again later." Klaus told his sister with a smile.

Eve shrugged. Not paying attention to the death glare Tyler was giving Elijah. Elijah fully aware of Tyler's anger decided to taunt him a little more by offering Eve a chaste Kiss on her cheek and inviting her back so they all could have dinner. Of course Eve oblivious to her surroundings happily accepted.

As she walked away Tyler scooped her up into a big bear hug kissing her lips. Eve unable to turn him down leaned into the kiss, inviting his tongue in. Breaking the kiss Tyler asked Eve "When is the last time you did something for the first time?" Eve just shrugged she didn't know. "Well I'm going to take you all around Nawlins today. Show you all the ins and outs." Tyler told her with a devilish smile. Eve let out a squeal. "Really? I have been dying to _really _get out and see the city"

"Well today seems to be your lucky day." Tyler said eagerly. Helping Eve into his truck they waived farewell to Rebekah who was watching them from the front gate.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Eve asked barely above a whisper. Last night's events were starting to rush back to her and even though she wasn't afraid of the Hybrid in her immediate company, she was starting to realize the dangers she was now facing. She was in deep shit. She left Florida to get away from trouble and here it was staring her right in the face. FUCK! What was she going to do? It seemed like she now needed this man to protect her. Man she was so over needing a man it wasn't even funny!

"I thought we could go grab something to eat and then talk about our plans over the next few days. I also thought I could tell you a little more about the supernatural. You need to know how to protect yourself. Even though I will be here I need you to be aware of your surroundings."

His words breaking her from her thoughts eased her mind for a beat. She glanced over at Tyler meeting his eyes and he smiled. Taking her hand into his he sensed her apprehension. He could tell she was afraid. Afraid of last night and afraid for what was to come. The best way he knew how to even begin to ease her mind was to try to comfort her. Eve started to speak, "I'm scared. It just sort of ya know hit me just now and I'm scared. No fuck that I'm _terrified. _ I don't know what I'm going to do or how I'm going tosurvive this. I left Florida so start over and not have to rely on anyone and here I am with you being all fucking needy I just…" Tyler held up his hand to stop her from talking.

"Eve you did nothing wrong. Trust me. Living in this city 50% of the people have a supernatural encounter and out of that 50% maybe 10% remember. It's my fault I dragged you into this. I was interested in you and Klaus sensed it and so did Rebekah. So she invited you to the party and shit just got out of hand. I told you last night how I feel. If that's too much for you right now then fine so be it but I don't want you to think I feel any bad blood about protecting you. It's okay to rely on me on Klaus and his family. We will make it so your life can go back to being normal. In the meantime let's get you fed and allow me to give you the run down on what is really going on in this city. Oh and I know you keep having doubts hence last night's conversation. It wouldn't hurt for you to trust someone."

"I think you're right. I'll just shut up and enjoy the ride now." Eve said clicking on her seat belt.

A little while later Tyler and Eve pulled up at her house. His guys were there working away like they were instructed to do. They were also there because Tyler wanted to make sure no one came looking for her there and just in case they did, his men were instructed to capture them ALIVE.

They were only there to get her some things. He did not want her staying at her house alone and he didn't want to stay at her house not until they could get a witch to put up some protection wards. Seeing as how his house was good to go in that department.

"You head inside and get whatever you need I'm going to hang back and speak with the guys a bit. Take your time."

"I'm going to take a shower really quick and then pack. See you in bit." Eve called over her shoulder. Heading up stairs eve began to peel off the tank top and pants she was wearing. Even though she had a shower at the Mikaelson's she still felt the need to take another shower.

Turning on the shower head Eve let the warm spray cascade all over her body. Washing her hair her thoughts drifted to Elijah. She wondered what the dirty looks were about in the kitchen between him and Tyler. She wondered if he was married or had a girlfriend. Her mind also couldn't help but wonder if he was good in bed as he was at dancing. Rinsing the last of the suds from her hair Eve washed her body next. No matter how hard she scrubbed she still felt like she could feel that vampire's saliva on her from last night. Realizing that it was most likely in her head she turned off the water and wrapped herself in one of her big plush towels. Walking over to her closet and pulling out her giant suitcase Eve began to pack some of her things. She didn't know how long she would be gone so she made sure she packed enough.

About 45 min later Eve emerged from the house refreshed. Walking up to Tyler and his worker Matt she told him that she was all set.

"Where are you things?" Tyler asked her pulling her closer to him and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"My suitcase is very heavy and I still don't feel 100% do you think you can bring it down stairs for me? I left it right at the top." She motioned over her shoulder towards her house.

"Sure thing beautiful. Wait for me in the car okay."

Eve nodded her head and Tyler walked her over to the car and helped her inside.

It took Tyler all of 5 seconds to grab her suitcase load it in the car and be in the driver seat. Eve looked over at him and he gave her a wink. He put the car in drive and they sped away to

Tyler lived in 3 bedroom house on the water. It came with a 2 car garage and a boat house. Eve was astonished. It was beautiful. It had so many trees and the grass was very green. There were no brown spots. Leading her inside the she was even more impressed.

The inside of his home was decorated in monochromatic colors but it wasn't dreary like you would expect. The natural lights from the big open windows, which faced the water brightened up the place. There was an enormous flat screen up against the wall where a big black sectional sat in front of it with a grey coffee table separating them. Continuing into the house Eve noticed the kitchen was nice and bright. It was such a drastic change from the living room and foyer. "You look surprised?" Tyler exclaimed. Walking over to the bay and sitting down Eve guffawed "I just can't believe the difference between the kitchen and living room. It's drastic but beautiful." Tyler Chuckled. "Everyone says that. To be honest I didn't decorate my ex did." He rubbed the back of his head nervously maybe he should not have said anything. If Eve was upset she did not let her face betray her.

Standing up Eve was a little bothered by his revelation but decided to not really hold a grudge. It's not like her and Tyler were official. There was extreme chemistry but neither of them had said hey let's do this. "I would really love to see the rest of the house if that's okay?" She asked gesturing down the hallway.

2 hours later, Eve was dressed in shorts and a tank top and laying down in the guest bedroom. Tyler tried to give her the master but Eve insisted she would be fine. So he put her in the room directly across the hall from his. Eve was restless. So many things were running through her brain. Her life potentially being in danger. Almost being killed. The almost hook up with Tyler and the very sensual dance with the dark haired original. She couldn't get him out of her mind. She felt terrible because she knew that Tyler was totally into her and she was into him. Still didn't change the fact she was curious about Elijah.

Turning over in the bed she picked up her phone. She decided to browse Facebook. She hadn't in a few days. Unlocking her phone she saw she had a missed call and text from Rebekah.

**-Hey Eve just wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing. Let me know if Tyler's house is unsuitable I will come rescue you with no hesitation.**

Turning onto her back she decided to respond.

**-Rebekah his house isn't too bad. It's actually very nice. Although I must say I was counting on the charm of the Mikealson estate. **

**-lol, well if you're up for it we would love for you to come over tomorrow for lunch!**

**-Who's we?**

**-Elijah and Klaus and of course myself ;-)**

**-I will ask Tyler but I don't see a problem. Anyway I'm tired I will call you tomorrow with an official answer!**

**-Goodnight love.**

Smiling to herself Eve was glad she was going to see him again. Rising out of the bed Eve slipped on her sweater and walked out onto the patio. It had been awhile since she smoked a cigarette but the events of the past 2 days had caught up with her. She lit up and inhaled sharply. Man she missed smoking on a regular basis. Of course something so bad for you would be so stimulating.

Tyler who had yet to drift off to sleep was just returning from meeting with a friends pack in the bayou when he noticed eve smoking on the patio. She looked absolutely breath taking underneath the moonlight.

Eve was totally unaware she was being watched. Her mind drifted to Tyler. She was so grateful he was protecting her. She had never had a man step up and do that before. Then she was second guessing herself again. Ugh why the fuck couldn't she just ever do things on her own. Why was she always _needing _someone? No she wasn't going to do this again. She wasn't going to feel sorry for herself. She was going to take the help from Tyler and not keep worrying.

"You do know those things are bad for you right?"

Almost Jumping out of seat Eve cursed.

"Jesus fucking Christ you scared me."

Chuckling Tyler sat down next to her. Plucking the cigarette out of her hand and taking a long drag.

"Didn't you just say that these are bad for you?"

"Yea I did. They are bad for _you. _Not bad for me. I'm immortal remember?"

"Oh… right. Well a few cigarettes a year aint gonna hurt me. Besides the last thing I'm worried about right now is dying from a cigarette." Eve said with a shrug of her shoulders.

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"So what were you doing in the woods with no shirt on this time of night?" Eve asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I went to go meet with another pack. To let them know what was going on. To also ask for their help."

"So are they going to help you?"

"They are but they want a favor in return."

Shifting so her body her knees were touching his.

"I can't tell you."

"Oh, okay" she said rolling her eyes. Getting up and stretching her arms above her head Eve started to walk back inside. Tyler quickly followed her. Eve removed her sweater and set it down on the vanity. _Why does he have a vanity?_ Eve realized it was probably another thing his ex-had left her mark on in the house. Tyler noticing she was wearing a bra and could see the outline of her perky breast and nipples. His mouth watered. His inner wolf screaming to sink is teeth into her.

"Hey Tyler I have a question, if you don't mind answering." Tyler turned and faced Eve.

"Sure what is it?"

"The night of the party when um before all hell broke loose. I was wondering why Klaus was throwing the party." Tyler let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He surely thought she was going to bring up the almost hook up but she didn't.

"Klaus was throwing the party to let the most important people know that he is back in control of the city. Long story there."

"So Klaus is king of New Orleans?" she asked laying down across the bed.

Nodding his head Tyler joined her at the foot of the bed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Eve turned her head and looked at Tyler. His golden brown eyes shined brightly in the dimly lit room. It was calming looking at him this way. She smiled and nodded her head. Quickly looking away flustered.

Tyler inwardly smiled.

"Why did you move here?"

Eve rolled over and faced him. "I needed to get away. My life in Florida was going nowhere. I needed a change. I needed to get away from the people who were holding me back." Tyler stared into Eve's eyes. It was like looking into a storm. They held much sadness and turmoil.

"As long as you want me to, I will protect you Eve." He grabbed her hand and kissed it sealing his promise to her. Eve leaned over and kissed Tyler. The action caught him by surprise. He grabbed Eve and carefully pulled her on top of him. She brought out such a primal urge. Eve deepened this kiss. Their tongues entwined and his hands roaming her body.

Tyler flipped them over so now he was on top of her. He pulled her shirt off revealing her breast. Eve covered herself. Tyler removed her hands. "You are so beautiful, don't hide from me." He said as he peppered kisses on her chest slowly capturing one of her chocolate nipple into his mouth, causing it to pebble and eve let out a gasp of pleasure.

Eve ran her hands through his hair and down to shoulders and gripped his biceps. Tyler was slowly making his way down her stomach with gentle nips here and little licks there. It was torture. Eve felt like she might just cum right then and there. Tyler gently removed her shorts and panties. Admiring the way Eve was shaved. She had left a little patch of hair on her pussy. Tyler inwardly groaned. He hated a clean shaven woman. Tyler bit the inside of her thigh hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to draw blood. Iman yelped the pain of the bite causing her more pleasure than she expected.

Tyler sat up abruptly. He heard voices by the front door. _He seriously hoped it was Christoph and his mean because whoever it was better have good reason for showing up this late. _Eve sat up panicked. "What's wrong is everything okay?" She asked scared out of her wits. The last time they had been mid hook up she almost died and he had the same look in his golden eyes.

"Everything is fine. Hop in the shower and meet me downstairs I have visitors." Tyler got up annoyed. He knew just who it was and he was in no mood for his past right now. Tucking his member in the waistband of his pants Tyler vamped to his room and put on a shirt and went to open the door.

"Caroline, Damon and Bonnie what do I owe the pleasure of your much unwanted company?"


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm only in competition with my last level_

_-Erykah Badu_

"Look Tyler it's the middle of the night. We have been driving for a very long time to get here can you at least let us in and hear us out." Caroline pleaded. Tyler rubbed his face. He debated letting them in. He did not want to get involved in any Mystic Falls drama. Did they not even think to call first? It was exactly like them to just show up un-announced expecting others to do as they said. He was not the same person from 5 years ago. He had grown into his own. He was just about to kick them off his property and on the street, until he remembered how many times Bonnie had saved his ass.

"Look you guys can come under one condition." He said as he leaned against the door frame crossing his arms.

The self-absorbed Salvatore spoke first. "Yea puppy dog what condition is that?"

"Damon, can you just keep your mouth closed for once?" Bonnie said as she smacked Damon's arm. He stepped back and closed his mouth. _Since when did Damon take orders or even listen to what Bonnie had to say?_ Tyler thought to himself. He wasn't even about to let Damon rile him up at the puppy dog comment. Clearly the vampire had not grown up. Tyler rolled his eyes at his antics.

"Sorry Ty, what's the condition?" Bonnie asked flashing him a half smile. Out of all the people on his doorstep right now Tyler trusted Bonnie the most. She would never break a promise or harm anyone intentionally. Well only if it was in the name of Elena and since Elena was dead he knew she would keep her word. "Look you guys can come in but please no fighting no using compulsion I have a human girlfriend and she is upstairs. She has been through a lot in the past 24 hours. Seeing too much again may freak her out." Tyler finished. He replayed the word _girlfriend_ again in his head. Did he speak to soon? Was he seeing too much into things? _Shit_ he prayed to whatever deity was willing to hear his silent plea that Eve wouldn't become overwhelmed if the Scooby doo gang called her his girlfriend.

"Hello Earth to Tyler." Caroline snapped her fingers in front of his face to break him out of his silent musing. "Are you going to let us in or what?" She asked a bit more annoyed. Most likely at the fact that he said he had a girlfriend. Bonnie rolled her eyes and Damon snickered. He seriously doubted Tyler had a girlfriend. If he did she probably wasn't all that much to look at. He could care less.

Tyler stepped aside and led them all into the living room. Deciding to be a good host he offered them all drinks. "I'll take a bourbon." Damon called out. Bonnie just asked for Tea and Caroline wanted a blood bag.

Walking into the kitchen Tyler Listened for Eve. She had just turned the shower off. He inwardly groaned. He hoped Caroline didn't try to start any shit.

Eve realized she wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon after the way Tyler just had her all worked up. So she put on a nice vintage bohemian style dress. It was all black but it was embellished with rose pink and salmon colored flowers along the bottom. She rubbed some product in her hair and headed out of her room. She had opted not to put shoes on because she was most certain that she wasn't going anywhere. Walking out into the living room Eve stopped in her tracks. There stood three sets of eyes pinning her in place. A very attractive blonde girl wearing a white cardigan sweater with a blood red tank underneath and skinny jeans put her hand on her hip and eyed her up and down. The black girl who had eyes similar to Eves just stood there with a smile on her face. The man had his mouth open like he was surprised to her. "Um hello." Eve offered a greeting. Bonnie being the one to return it. She introduced herself and Eve did as well. Bonnie even went around the room and introduced Damon and Caroline.

Damon couldn't believe his eyes. The woman standing across the room from him was a stone cold fox. How in the hell did Tyler manage that? And since when did he like black girls? It took Damon a few moments to realize his mouth was still open. He quickly shut it.

Tyler joined them shortly handing everyone there drinks. Tyler observed Bonnie and Eve in deep discussion about Eve's hair. Bonnie had touched her springy curls and apparently wanted to know what products she used. Eve blushed and told her she made them herself. Caroline was brooding in the corner and Damon was sipping his bourbon and sitting behind Bonnie listening intently to her conversation.

Tyler Eased himself onto the love seat. Nursing his own alcoholic beverage. He figured he was going to need it. The Scooby-doo gang did not drive all this way for a social visit. He had a feeling things were about to get a lot more serious.

"Not to interrupt your little pow-wow here, but we need to get down to business". Damon lifted the glass to his mouth taking a big gulp. Eve snapped her eyes in his direction. She leaned around Bonnie to get a better look at him.

"See something you like?" Damon asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"You are very fucking rude." Eve replied as she smoothed out her dress. Bonnie bit back laughter and Caroline chuckled out loud.

"Excuse me?" Damon said getting off of his seat.

"I didn't stutter. You heard what I said!" Eve replied also getting up from her seat. Damon paced over to her. Getting right up in Eve's space. Tyler stood up. Ready to pounce at any given moment should Damon turn violent. Bonnie glanced at Tyler and shook her head. Signaling that she had it under control. Tyler obliged her.

"Do you know who I am? What I am capable of human?" Damon let the black veins around his eyes show. They looked like worms inching into his eyeballs. Eve stepped closer. Not the least bit scared.

"I don't care who or what you are. You were being rude." Damon raised his hands to grab Eve but before he could manage, Bonnie crippled him with an aneurysm.

"Damon Salvatore I know you weren't about to put your hands on her?" Bonnie yelled at the top of her lungs. Causing everyone in the room to cringe. It felt like the house shook and Eve swore she heard thunder.

"We came here to help Tyler not to hurt him. Eve is an extension of him. Just like I am an extension of you…" It was Tyler's turn for his mouth to fall open. Damon and Bonnie together. Tyler couldn't wrap his head around it. "…You promised me you were going to be on your best behavior. Now get up." Bonnie stomped her foot down. Releasing Damon from her wrath. Damon stood up with a grunt.

"Jesus Christ Bonnie. I wasn't even going to hurt her."

"Enough." Tyler yelled standing up and walking over to Eve he pulled her up against his chest and wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"Tell me why the fuck you guys are here. The sooner you do the sooner you can get the fuck out and leave." Eve flinched at his harsh words. There was a lot of history with these people. She could tell by all the things nobody was saying. Sometimes silence could be the loudest words.

Realizing Tyler's patience was running thin. Bonnie began to speak. She told him a few weeks ago, some shady looking vampires had come into town asking about him. Trying to pin point exactly where Tyler had moved to. They had even taken to threatening them. She explained how one of them broke into the boarding house and they had ended up detaining him and getting him to admit why they were looking for him. Bonnie took a sip of her tea and returned it back to its saucer. "So Tyler it turns out that you are a long lost heir to an ancient wolf pack. That wolf pack is now wreaking havoc in their homelands in Germany. They think if they lure you there that they can offer you up to them and it will bring about peace. However. Your blood has been tainted you are a Hybrid now so that means the wolf pack would have no choice but to kill you. They despise Vampires."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "So that doesn't explain why you all are here?"

Bonnie scoffed. "Isn't it clear why we are here Tyler? No matter how far you go, you are still our friend. We…" Bonnie motioned around the room "…care about you. We don't want anything bad to happen to you." She finished softly taking her position back on to the couch. Tyler followed suit pulling Eve down with him. He nestled her right on his lap. He didn't care. It was his house and for all intents and purposes she was his.

"I'm sorry I don't meant to interrupt but how do all of you know Tyler?" Eve questioned. Tyler leaned up and whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine, that they all grew up together. Well all except Damon who was a plague and a curse on all of their lives.

Damon rolled his eyes and gave Tyler the middle finger. To which Tyler just barked out "You wish." Eve laughed and then the room fell silent.

"So I'm guessing you guys need a place to stay then?" Tyler asked, silently hoping they would say no.

"Yes we do." Bonnie replied.

Tyler and Eve stood up.

"There are 2 other spare bedrooms. One of them is an in-suite. Figure it out amongst yourselves who's rooming with who." Tyler picked up the discarded empty cups. Walking into the kitchen.

"Eve pack up your stuff you're sleeping in my room." Eve's whole face turned a nice shade of red. Grateful her brown skin was hiding some of the blush. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. She quickly excused herself and bolted out of the room.

Klaus had caught wind that the Scooby Doo gang was in his city and he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed his favorite witch didn't come and say hello. Which is why he, Elijah and Rebekah were less than five minutes away from Tyler's house.

Klaus slowed down and turned onto Tyler's street and quickly sped to his house and pulled into the drive way.

Eve was currently sitting outside underneath a really big willow tree wearing the same dress from earlier that morning and sipping what appeared to be a long island ice tea. She had thrown on a pair of black wedged sandals. She was enjoying the gentle summer breeze as it whipped through her hair, causing the strands to tickle her cheek.

Elijah noticed her and told Klaus he would catch up. He wanted to go speak with Eve. All night he had thought of her. She was an enigma to him. He wanted so badly to be the one protecting her. Elijah had never been one to believe in love at first sight. But when he noticed Eve at the party and danced with her he desperately wanted her to be his. He cared not what his brother said about her and Tyler. He would let the situation play itself out.

Elijah vamped over to Eve causing her to let out a little gasp.

Elijah sat down on the bench next to her.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" He questioned her curiously.

"Listen after the morning I just had you would be drinking to. Have you ever had the pleasure of meeting Damon Salvatore?" Eve pulled another sip from her glass. Elijah was inwardly fuming. What had the Salvatore done to Eve to make her want to drink? Better yet why had Tyler allowed him to stay under the same roof and cause Eve stress.

"My darling Eve, if that Salvatore has caused you any kind of grievance I will rip out his heart from his chest." Eve let out a little laugh. She scooted closer to Elijah.

"He is pretty annoying and definitely thinks too much of himself. But no, you don't need to rip his heart out." Eve brought her hand up to Elijah's face and pushed a lock of hair off of his forehead. Elijah leaned into the contact. The pads of her fingers warming his skin. It was with much self-control Elijah didn't try and kiss her. He could tell Eve was a sensualists. From the tiny way she savored each sip of her drink. To the way she closed her eyes and inhaled every time the wind blew.

"If you get tired of him you will let me know?"

Eve smiled and Elijah and nodded her head. She pulled her hand away and rested it back on the bench. The two of them sitting quietly enjoying the last pink tinges in the sky from the sunrise.

"I guess it's time to head back inside huh?" Eve casted a glance at Elijah. His brown ones meeting her green ones.

"From what I can tell it probably is best I intervene right now." Elijah stood and offered his hand to help Eve up. She took his hand and with a gentle tug Elijah pulled Eve up against him. His lips hovered right above hers. Eve's heart was beating so fast in her chest. Elijah was looking at her lips and she was holding her breath. Was he about to kiss her?

Elijah ghosted his thumb across her lips and down her cheek. Wrapping his hand around the nape of her neck while his thumb gently rested on her cheek. His lips mere centimeters from hers.

"Votre beauté hante mes rêves, En ta beauté gît ma mort et ma vie."(You beauty haunts my dreams, in your beauty rests my death and my life) His breath tickled Eve's lips causing her to open them slightly. Elijah wanted desperately to ravage her mouth. To claim her as his. However he had to respect the fact she was here with Tyler.

Eve was frozen. She couldn't move. Elijah's hands were cool to the touch sending a shiver through her body. He held her gaze. His eyes penetrating her soul. Eve lifted her hands to the lapels of Elijah's jacket and pulled him a little closer. She dragged her cheek across his and placed her lips on his ear. Elijah closed his eyes and pushed his hips against Eve.

"Il est dommage que ma beauté est superficielle." (It's a pity my beauty is only skin deep.) Eve quickly turned around and walked away from Elijah. Tears forming in her eyes. He had no idea the person that she was. She was undeserving of his attention. Tyler's also. She was a lost soul. Everything she touched she ruined.

Elijah was flabbergasted. Eve knew French and she clearly thought her personality didn't match her outer appearance. Elijah watched her walk away. He would not chase her. Not right now. He would allow her to wallow. Clearly she was insecure and needed to be shown that there was a beautiful soul inside of her.

"Oh look who's come to join the party. It's I never got hugged enough as a child let me ruin the world bastard baby." Damon Salvatore yelled angrily towards the Original Hybrid. Bonnie had just came out of the kitchen and walked over to Damon.

"What are you doing here Klaus?" She asked with annoyance.

"Hey, look this is my god-damn house and you fuckers that means all of you…" Tyler shot a look at Klaus and Rebekah "… are going to respect it. That means not fucking fighting and please I don't have time for this annoying banter. Jeez Damon grow they fuck up. It is about time. Klaus, Rebekah why the house call?"

"I want to know why my _favorite_ little witch didn't even think to call me and let me know she was in my city." Klaus said walking over to Bonnie. Bonnie rolled her eyes and met him halfway.

"You're not my father Klaus. I don't need to check in with you." Bonnie replied hastily. The corner of her lips pulling up slightly.

Klaus clasped his hands together.

"Ah I see. I remember you several times affectionately vocalizing exactly who your 'daddy' is. You didn't want me to hurt your precious Salvatore lap dog…"

Tyler was getting fed up. He had wanted to sleep in this morning. Didn't work that way. He had woken up to Eve and Damon arguing. Apparently Damon had told Eve she was just a pet and easily expendable and Eve had taken offense saying he didn't know her. To which Damon replied he's seen enough to know her. Implying she was just a whore. To which Eve called him an asshole and walked outside where she has been ever since. Nursing a tall glass of pre-made long island ice tea. The bottle mere inches from her feet.

"Jesus fucking Christ Klaus all of you just shut the fuck up already. We clearly are all here for the best interest of Tyler, seeing as we all care about him. So cut the shit with wanting to be a control freak. We get it you're king of the shitty ass town. You use to have a thing with Bonnie. You use to have a thing with me to but for God's sake cut the macho bullshit. We don't give a fuck." Caroline said storming out of the room and headed outside.

"If anyone needs me I'm going to go drink with Eve she seems to be the only one who has any fucking sense!" She called over her shoulder.

Eve was rounding the corner and bumped into Caroline. Caroline quickly steadied Eve.

"I was coming to join you."

Eve looked at Caroline like she was stupid. She hadn't said one word to her until now. Now she wanted to drink with her.

"Well I'm done the bottle is still over there." She quickly walked away from Caroline.

Eve stepped in the house and all eyes were on her.

"Oh look it came back. It also appears to be crying" Damon spat towards Eve.

Eve was over his smart mouth. Nobody was expecting what came next, which is probably why it happened but Eve threw her entire glass at Damon's face. It landed with a deafening crunch. Damon screamed in pain and Eve just stood there wondering how her aim had gotten so good.

"You fucking bitch. You broke my fucking nose." Damon went to flash over to her but Elijah was there in a heartbeat with his fingers wrapped tightly around Damon's neck.

"I have had enough of you. Do you think it kind to mistreat her?" He gestured towards Eve. "Do you think it wise to harm someone who is under our protection? I should rip your heart out right now. I won't because I made a promise to that young woman over there. If I so much suspect that you cause her anymore distress I will end you. Is that clear?" Elijah tightened his grip around Damon's throat.

Damon gurgled a yes and Elijah dropped him. Damon coughed and gagged breathing air back into his lungs. Elijah unbuttoned his jacket and turned and faced Tyler. His face the picture of calm but his eyes were screaming with rage. "I have no idea why my brother keeps you around. Nor will I get into how much I despise you. You need to take better care of your guests." With that Elijah stalked off towards the kitchen.

Tyler looked over at Eve and noticed her eyes were slightly swollen and her green eyes cloudy. Why had she been crying? Was it because of Damon? He pocketed the thought to bring up later when they were alone.

"So now that everyone is done measuring their male extremities let us all get down to what we are going to do about these vampire freaks." The blonde original walked over to the sofa and sat down crossing her legs.

Eve's head was swimming. Her emotions were running high. She didn't want to talk about the people who tried to kill her. She was of no use anyway. She wasn't a witch and she sure as shit wasn't a vampire or wolf or any combination of the supernatural. She was just a simple human who had come to New Orleans to start over. Not to be involved in this supernatural chaos.

Eve had been coming to terms with everything. That is until the good looking asshole kept fucking with her. What was his problem anyway? It's not like she had started shit with him. Then Elijah showed up and made her confused about if she liked him or Tyler. Eve needed to get away from the drama for a beat and re-collect her wits.

So while everyone was talking Eve quietly slipped out the back door with her purse in hand and discreetly left the premises. Or so she thought.

"You know it's not safe for you to be wondering the streets alone."

Eve cast a glance over her shoulder. A smile coming to her face.

"It's a good thing the big bad wolf is stalking me then."

Klaus let out a laugh. He jogged to catch up with her.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I needed some fresh air. There was way too much bad juju in that house. Besides it such a nice day. Why would any of you want to waste it inside?"

Klaus thought about her question. When was the last time he had actually just enjoyed a day. When was the last time he was plotting someone's demise?

"I cannot remember the last time I had a reprieve."

Eve stopped walking. "Are you seriously telling me you can't remember the last time you did something fun?" Klaus nodded his head.

"What about the party before it was ruined?" She asked.

"That love wasn't for pleasure. That was supposed to be work but it was interrupted."

Eve rolled her eyes and kept walking. "Well is this the part where you drag me back kicking and screaming."

Klaus let another laugh.

"No."

"No?"

Klaus linked his arm in Eve's. "No. I am not going to take you back. At least not just yet. You said it's a nice day out and you implied you wanted to have some fun so why don't we hand out."

"You want to hang out with me?"

Klaus stopped walking and glared down at her. "You ask me that as if you are surprised."

"A little."

"Listen…" Klaus continued started walking again pulling eve with him. "…I like you Eve. Whatever reservations you are having about being here and caught up in all of this. Let it go. I consider you a friend. Not only that, but my brother fancies you. It's not hard to see why. Tyler absolutely salivates at the thought of you." This awarded Klaus a loud hoot. "Anyway you have to believe that everything happens for a reason Eve. The reason sometimes we don't see right away, but running away will solve nothing love."

Eve looked over at Klaus. He was very handsome. His face untouched by time. His eyes however held many years. They told a story of pain and survival. At first glance you would thank he was a young man just starting his life. A much closer inspection said otherwise.

"So what now?"

"Well, we are going to go out and have a good time. However you will need a change of clothes." Klaus stepped to the curb and hailed a cab. He ushered Eve in and gave the driver instructions to take them to a boutique. Klaus was going to paint the town with Eve's laughter and beauty tonight.

**A/N: Okay so here is another installment. I guess I would describe this chapter as a filler. I am not proud of it I didn't know what to really write. I have been having terrible writes block for this fanfic. Next Chapter though will be another filler but I have already started writing it. So good news there. It will have drama and more drama and is anyone else besides me over Damon? Like he is hotness but sometimes his attitude just gets on my nerves so it may reflect as much in my writing. Tyler better get the ball rolling with Eve before Elijah becomes the man of her dreams. With his fine ass. Oh and I just absolutely adore Klaus and I totally hate that he is always brooding and lonely and constantly fighting and adversary. So he and Eve will be like the perfect besties! I might have the next chapter up by Christmas. No promises though. So if I don't Happy Holidays to all. Your feedback is greatly appreciated. **


End file.
